


The moon is bright on Halloween's Night

by RukiaG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonicvldweek 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaG/pseuds/RukiaG
Summary: One-shots for Platonicvldweek 2017.Chapter 1: Hunk and Shiro talk about nightmares.





	The moon is bright on Halloween's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Late as always, and shorter than expected, but here it is! I may post the rest of the prompts on tumblr as I write them and then update them here in order. Also, I realized I barely wrote anything about Hunk before, and I had to fix that. Everyone needs more Hunk in their lives. Hope you enjoy!

Shiro stepped in the lounge room, a tablet in one hand and a mug of space cocoa in the other. The Paladins were on a break, but Shiro didn’t want to be alone in his bedroom, so he decided to hang around the lounge room. However, the only one who was there was Hunk. The Yellow Paladin was lying down on the couch, legs spread and hands on his belly, snoring gently.

Shiro didn’t mind. Hunk was always a nice company, even if he was asleep. Shiro left the tablet and the mug on a table, and looked around. Someone had left a blanket on the couch, probably Lance, because it was blue and Lance always insisted that they had to follow the Voltron Aesthetic. Shiro took the blanket and wrapped it around Hunk, who mumbled something in his sleep and curled up on his side.

Shiro sat down on in front of him and sipped his cocoa, balancing the tablet on his lap as he started to read.

A few pages later, he heard Hunk mumble again. Shiro thought he was stirring, but when he looked up, Hunk was tossing around restlessly, eyes moving behind closed eyelids.

“Hunk?” Shiro called softly. He didn’t answer, but Shiro could hear him whine softly in his sleep. Shiro stood up and got closer.

“Hunk, wake up. Are you alright?”

Hunk opened his eyes and looked around, a confused, alarmed expression on his face.

“Shiro?”

And suddenly, Hunk was hugging him with so much force, Shiro could swear his ribs cracked.

“Shiro, you’re okay! I’m so happy you’re okay!”

“What?” Shiro blinked. “Of course I’m okay. Why? What happened?”

“It was dark and scary and, and you were there! And Lance and Pidge and Keith! And Allura and Coran too! And Shay! And everybody! They were on the ground and they didn’t move and I was alone and… and…”

His voice broke on a sob. Shiro’s face softened, and he patted Hunk on the back.

“It’s okay Hunk. It was just a nightmare. Everybody’s okay.”

“But… but what if something happens? I mean, we’re fighting a war, and people die in wars, and we never talk about it but what if one of us…? What if…?”

Hunk couldn’t finish the question. Shiro didn’t know what to say. Should he reassure Hunk that none of them will die? He was a smart boy, he would realize that there’s no way to assure their safety in the middle of a war. Shiro took a deep breath.

“Hunk, I don’t know what will happen, but I can promise you that I’ll do anything I can to bring you guys back home. We’re a team, remember? No one gets left behind.”

Hunk nodded, still teary eyed, but at least he wasn’t crushing Shiro’s ribs anymore. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, letting the comfort of each other’s presence calm their worries.

“Shiro…” Hunk hesitated. “How do you…? What do you do when the nightmares wake you up?”

Shiro tensed. It wasn’t a secret that he often awoke in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat and gasping for air as the claws of night terrors clench around his mind, but he never felt comfortable talking about it, and no one ever asked. He would curl up in bed, trembling until the panic faded into a bearable fear that kept him from sleep until dawn, but he couldn’t tell Hunk that.

“I take deep, slow breaths, and try to recall every good experience I’ve had since we found the Voltron Lions.”

That usually helped, even if it was a little, but it was the best advice he could give. Hunk nodded, and patted Shiro on the shoulder.

“Well, we had quite a bit of fun. Remember the food goo fight?”

Both chuckled, and they spent the next hour recalling their best memories of team bonding. And that night, it was easier for both to sleep, and nightmares seemed a bit more distant.


End file.
